Dragon Ball Z: La Saga De Zedd Morbious
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: [UA]. Durante la despedida de Trunks del futuro despues de que Cell fuera derrotado, las Industrias de Genetica Avanzada y Tecnologia Experimental (G.A.T.E) tiene en sus manos uno de los robots espias de Gero con todos los susesos desde la batalla contra Piccolo Daimaku hasta El torneo de Cell; desde hace 17 años ¿Cuales seran los planes de esta compañia?.
1. Prologo- El Miedo de Kamisama

**Nota del Autor:**

_[_**_Palabras]_ L**ocalización y hora del acontecimiento.**  
**

_ (Palabras) S_oundtrack si lo quieren buscar en youtube mejor.

**Palabras **Grito o nombres de los ataques.

_"Palabras" _Pensamientos.

_**"Palabras"**_ Telepatía.

_"PALABRAS" V_oz de comunicador.

(Palabras) Notas del autor.

**Y sin mas preámbulos comenzamos con el fanfic.**

* * *

_**El siguiente Fanfic de Dragón Ball como personajes, lugares y hechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Prologo- El dilema de Kamisama, Un nuevo mal asecha en la obscuridad.

Se cumplen los 3 años para el arribo de los androides del Dr. Gero en la isla Amenbo el día 12 de Mayo a las 10:00 am.

_**[TEMPLO SAGRADO 11 de Mayo del año 766 12:00 Horas]**_

_(Canción para el Fondo para dar un toque dramático ZX Tunes - 1-16 - Babel Tower)_

Han pasado 4 años desde el regreso de Garlic Jr. y después de la reaparición de Frezeer, el guardián de la tierra Kamisama se encontraba vigilando una tormenta que ha estado desde hace casi 9 años sin moverse de aquella isla en donde Garlic pidió a Shenlong la vida eterna pero nadie ni su contraparte encarnada sabían de una amenaza tan grande que ni los guerreros Z, Goku y su hijo, ni el Príncipe de los Saiyajines Vegeta se imaginaban que llegaría.

-Mr. Popo-. Contesta el guardián llamando a su asistente.

-¿Si Kamisama?-. Responde el asistente.

-Creo que _**EL**_ ya está listo para hacer su movimiento, lo presiento pronto comenzara-. Mientras cerraba los ojos con gran preocupación en el lugar donde esa tormenta estaba inmóvil.

**-¡QUUUEE!** Pero Kamisama, porque no le dijo a Goku y a todos los demás de estos eventos-. Pregunto asustado el Genio Asistente.

-Lo sé Mr. Popo, pero Ni Goku y los demás podrán detenerlo, sus poderes son mas allá que el de los androides que el chico de futuro menciono-.

-¿Y esto lo sabe el Rey Furry?.-

-Hmmmm, Creo que no Mr. Popo, Sabes muy bien que esto es un secreto que ha estado guardado desde hace 17 años, y que solo nosotros 3 sabemos de esto muy bien, nadie más debe de saberlo ni siquiera Enmmadaiosama, Kaiosama y los Supremos Kaiosamas, si lo saben mi posición como el Guardián de la Tierra peligraría es un sacrificio al que estoy dispuesto a pagar con mantenerlo hasta que llegue el Kami.- Respondio Kami a Mr. Popo de las peligrosas consecuencias de lo que pasaría si esto se descubre muy pronto.

-Pero no te preocupes Mr. mientas apretaba su cetro fuertemente con las 2 manos.

-Hay un viejo dicho, **El ENEMIGO DE MI ENEMIGO ES MI AMIGO**, una vez que llegue el momento, les diremos todo a Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, el chico de futuro, los demás y si en el remoto caso También a los Androides para mencionarles que este enemigo es algo que todos ellos deberán enfrentar Juntos, Que por su cuenta serán derrotados sin no dejan sus diferencias atrás, Sería un milagro que eso pasara-. Terminando con su consuelo para su Amigo.

-Ya veo, ¿pero cree que eso pasara? vez más preguntándose el Genio.

-Eso lo Veremos, Mr. Popo, Eso lo Veremos-. Mientras retornaba viendo aquella tormenta obscura que lo aterraba desde el fondo de su corazón.

_-Espero que Piccolo o Makigero no lo descubra por su cuenta o sino la tierra terminara en un completo caos.-_

* * *

¿Qué es lo que ha mantenido en secreto desde hace 17 años Kamisama? ¿Y a que se refiere con _**EL**_?

* * *

Nota del Autor:

**Y así comienza la historia (lamento el prologo tan corto pero así es para dar un toque mas dramático) el siguiente sera el capitulo 1 donde se rebelara quienes son los antagonista de este fic.**


	2. Capitulo 1- Bienvenido a Industrias GATE

**Nota del Autor:**

_[_**_Palabras]_ **Localización y hora del acontecimiento.**  
**

_ (Palabras) Soundtrack si lo quieren buscar en youtube mejor._

**Palabras **Grito o nombres de los ataques.

_"Palabras" _Pensamientos.

_**"Palabras"**_ Telepatía.

_"PALABRAS" V_oz de comunicador.

(Palabras) Notas del autor.

* * *

_**El siguiente Fanfic de Dragón Ball como personajes, lugares y hechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama,Epic Games y Capcom sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Informe confidencial N° 20161718 **_

_**Tema: ¿Quienes Son las industrias G.A.T.E.?**__**  
**_

_A mediados de año 766, __**Las industrias G.A.T.E**__ se ha convertido en la 2°da entidad comercial de todo el mundo seguido de la corporación creadora de capsulas con el fin de hacer que los objetos grandes sean mas fáciles de transportar, debido a que no se pueden transportar tan fácilmente por su peso o tamaño: __**La Corporación Cápsula.**_

_9 de cada 10 hogares utilizan sus productos, Su influencia política y financiera se hace sentir en todas partes._

_públicamente es el proveedor a nivel mundial de tecnología de computación, productos médicos y de salud._

_Ignorado por su rival comercial sus ganancias masivas provienen de **T**__**ecnología Militar, Armamento viral, Genética Experimental y Clonacion Avanzada en Masa.**_

_**Fin del Archivo**_

* * *

Capitulo 1 Bienvenido a Las Industrias **G.A.T.E**, _**El**_ Enemigo que se oculta en la obscuridad.

_**[ISLA AZURA 11 de Mayo del año 766 15:00 Horas]**_

En una isla en medio del mar a unos kilómetros de la costa de la capital del sur, una tormenta tropical rodeaba completamente una solitaria isla algo extraño ya que ninguna persona sabia cuando se genero si no se sabía, según los ciudadanos de la capital del sur que en esa isla es donde se cree que nació el malévolo Piccolo Daimaku pero no era así ya que era un cuento para los niños de esa capital para asustarlos, pero una maldad como nadie se imagina se encuentra detrás de la tormenta.

Un día antes del arribo de los androides de la Patrulla Roja, una gran zona plana como un patio donde se encontraban una enorme cantidad de Soldados con armaduras de color negro armados con rifles MK-2 Lancers frente a un enorme edificio que parecía un enorme rascacielos, ahí se encontraba el despiadado multimillonario que tenia no unos 25 años o menos, cabellera rubia, un traje de negocios color onyx, camisa de vestir magenta, guantes negros, zapatos negros y corbata violeta mientras sostenía una copa de vino en su mano desde el balcón de su mansión.

_(Canción para el Fondo para dar un toque dramático ZXA TUNES - 2-09 - The Chosen One)_

Después en frente de los soldados se encontraban un grupo de 4 personas, la primera es una mujer de cabello castaño pero con las puntas de color gris, lleva puesta una larga bata de laboratorio con un suéter sin mangas azul marino y camisa manga larga blanca con adornos en forma de X de color rojo y portaba una corbata roja, lleva también guantes, botas y pantalones negros como parte de su uniforme, la segunda persona es la ex coronel Violet de la antigua armada de la Patrulla Roja que posee una armadura casi parecida a la del la Guardia onyx pero color plata, la tercera persona es un hombre con una máscara de metal y una badana negra con ojos rojos, su traje es una armadura muy voluptuosa pero al final se mostraba que tenía una variante de una falda pero con un grupo de cuchillas, y finalmente la última persona es un joven de unos 11 años de cabello dorado y de pelo de punta a excepción de un mechón que sobresalía, sus ojos eran de color verde, también posee un físico muy formado para alguien de su edad, en su oído izquierdo lleva un rastreador color rojo parecido al de los soldados de Freezer,pero solo lo usa como comunicador y para detectar señales débiles de vida como personas normales o seres mecánicos, su traje se compone de un Gi muy parecido al de Goku salvo que este es de color negro onyx al igual que el sujeto al lado de él, sus muñequeras y el cinturón son de color rojo sangre, lleva también un guante sin fundas en los dedos de color negro en su mano derecha, también poseía unas botas casi parecidas a las del Futuro Hijo de Vegeta de el mismo color que el de las muñequeras y el cinturón, posee los logotipos de las industrias G.A.T.E de color amarillo tanto en la espalda como en el lado derecho de su gi como parte de su uniforme reglamentario y en los costados de sus brazos tiene las insignia de un Teniente ya que era su rango desde el día que ascendió a los poderes de un Súper Saiyajin fase 2, pero su mirada era la de un sádico asesino sin misericordia y cumpliría cualquier orden si se lo pidiera y sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esas 3 personas son los hombres y ejecutivos principales de la mesa directiva de Industrias G.A.T.E, la biocientifica jefe en genética: La Dra. Xion Vivan, El Androide Vanguard: experto en robótica y tecnología en general y El primer clon híbrido Humano Saiyajin creado artificialmente a partir de la sangre de un recién nacido Gohan: Zedhan; Todos estaban listos para esperar su discurso antes de comenzar su descabellado, maniático, y retorcido plan.

-Damas y caballeros-. Comenzó a hablar el millonario.

-Comenzaremos a hacer un nuevo orden en este planeta, ya que esos supuestos "Héroes" que han estado viviendo en secreto según proteger este planeta para que nadie sepa de su vida privada han llegado a su fin-.

-Después de todo sino fuera por el Coronel Violet todos nosotros nunca estuviéramos aquí.-.

-Está claro que ellos son fuertes pero sin la ayuda de nuestro proyecto nunca lo haríamos realidad-.

-Es hora de que nosotros les demos una probada de lo que somos capaces de hacer-. Dando una breve pausa para dar un trago de su vino.

-Por casi 17 años desde la caída de la Patrulla Roja, el Dr. Maki Gero debe preguntarse si no habrá dejado cabos suelto pero los dejo igual Goku y sus patéticos amigos para abrir las puertas de un infierno viviente como nadie se va a imaginar ¿y se preguntaran cómo?-. Preguntando con una sonrisa tan retorcida y maniática que nadie se podía imaginar.

-_**Yo**_ Zedd Morbious Presidente de Industrias G.A.T.E y el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra comenzare la fase final Del _Proyecto Nigthmare_, ellos creen que los androides son una amenaza, que Cell será el guerrero perfecto, que Gohan será el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra, **PERO** todos ellos son solo unos estúpidos, Ustedes son el ejercito de soldados mas imparable que el mundo jamás ha visto, Vanguard y Zedhan son los 2 de los mejores guerreros más poderosos a mi tutela y claro tengo la habilidad de copiar cualquier movimiento ejecutado por otra persona y un experto combatiente tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en combate armado y poder copiar las voces y técnicas de cualquiera con solo verlo una vez, y un arsenal de gran tecnología a mi disposición, **¡Todos ellos conocerán el poder de las Industrias G.A.T.E muy pronto!**-. Gritando a los cuatro viento para terminar con su discurso recibiendo los aplausos de sus hombres y su ejército.

**-!MAÑANA A LAS 10:00 am COMENZARA LA FASE FINAL DEL PROYECTO NIGTHMARE¡.-**

-¿Y saben cuál es el objetivo de esa fase?-. Les pregunto a todos los presentes en el patio.

Y como un solo coro solo se escucho alzando el puño hacia el aire a toda la guardia onyx.

_(Canción para el Fondo para dar un toque dramático Resident Evil Soundtrack (Complete Score) 18 Seizure Of Power)_

**-¡Acabara con todos los enemigos de las Industrias G.A.T.E. a toda costa y de cualquier forma CUESTE LO QUE NOS CUESTE SEÑOR!-.**

-Respuesta correcta-. Después de eso, comenzó a reír de la manera más maniática posible que incluso helaría la sangre con solo escucharla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las 4 personas solo se quedaron sin moverse de su posición, Zedhan mostraba una sonrisa sabiendo que el día en el que pondría a prueba sus verdaderas fuerzas y demostrarle a su original que este mundo no es lo suficiente grande para 2 semisaiyajines mientras su ki explotaba saliendo rayos rojos de su cuerpo.

-Veo que estas emocionado por el día de mañana ¿Eh Zedhan?-. Pregunto Vanguard con una voz electrónica pero hablando como una persona normal

-Eso obvio que es un Saiyajin Vanguard, ¿Que esperas de una persona que le guata matar y hacer sufrir por placer a los demás después de todo es lo contrario al su original?.- Respondió Violet con un tono molesto ya que a ella no le agrada que explote su ki en frente de ella.

-A mí tampoco me gusta que Zedhan muestre su ki cuando estoy cerca, ¿Recuerdan lo que paso en el laboratorio hace 6 meses?, ¡Casi lo destruye por completo solo porque quería que probara con el usando su máximo poder para probar el nuevo armamento antiSuperSaiyajin que está en etapa de prueba!.- Menciono la Dra. Vivan viendo a Zedhan con una seria indiferencia al mostrar sus poderes.

Viendo a sus compañeras que se molestaban por su actitud de Saiyajin este respondió de brazos cruzados.

-Hmph, que dramáticas son las mujeres, ¿que acaso no han visto a un niño SuperSaiyajin Fase 2 de 11 años expulsar sus poderes de manera normal?.- Respondió el Clon de Gohan con un tono molesto cono Vegeta pero con un toque Sarcástico muy parecida a Piccolo.

-Mejor te callas Zedhan que la ultima vez casi te acabaste toda la comida de la isla solo porque querías un pequeño aperitivo de media noche, **¿¡LO RECUERDAS!?**.- Grito Violet llamando la atención de toda la isla, los soldados solo se quedaron callados pero con un toque de vergüenza ya que tanto como su General y el Teniente se comportaban como un par de niños.

-Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez.- un soldado tapándose la cara de vergüenza porque toda la isla sabía que desde los últimos meses, Violet y Zedhan empezaron a pelearse desde la última misión en el planeta Nuevo Namekusei.

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, Te dije cuando salimos de la estrella Big Gete que no tenía fuerza suficiente para volar ya que use todas mis fuerzas contra más de 10,000 Metal Coolers para abrirnos paso **¡YO SOLO!**.-gritando mientras su aura empezaba a aumentar de tamaño.

Zedhan y Violet seguían discutiendo para todos eran de todos los días, Cualquiera de los guerreros Z se hubiera dado cuanta de los kis de Zedhan y Violet pero lo bueno de aquella isla es que neutralizaba todos los kis que existe dentro de ella.

Zedd vio a su Teniente que estaba Peleando como siempre con Violet, mientras que su copa de vino exploto en su mano por un rayo que golpeo.

-Zedhan,Zedhan,Zedhan, ¿Cuantas veces te dije que controles tus poderes cuando mantengo una copa de vino cerca?.- Mientras se limpiaba el guante en que tenia la copa.

-Sabes muy bien que la tintorería corre por tu cuenta si me manchas el traje ya que es el que uso cuando estoy en la capital Central.-

-lo sí-siento Zedd, me deje llevar por la emoción.- Respondió con un tono de temor a darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Zedhan sabia de lo que era capaz su Creador de hacer si lo sacaban de sus casillas, mientras apagaba su ki.

-No importa, necesitó que pasen los cuatro a mi oficina en 15 minutos, necesitó hablan en privado con todos.- respondio con un tono serio retirándose hacia el interior del edificio.

**-¡SI SEÑOR!**.- Respondiendo los cuatro a las ordenes de su Jefe.

* * *

_**[Oficinas Principales de Industrias G.A.T.E.-Ultimo piso-Oficina De Zedd Morbious 15:25 Horas]**_

_(Canción para el Fondo para dar un toque dramático Gears Of War 3: The Soundtrack 3. Meanwhile Below Deck)_

Los 4 miembros de la mesa directiva de Industrias G.A.T.E. habian llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora determinada por Zedd esperando a que pudieran pasar, después de todo eran puntuales cuando se trata de el, ya que la ultima vez que alguien llego tarde a una junta importante termino siendo desmembrado y no literalmente por Zedd, cabe mencionar que es demasiado estricto cuando se trata del proyecto Nigthmare ya que lo ha estado vigilando desde hace 17 años tras aquel descubrimiento en la ya abandonada base de la Patrulla Roja, en ese momento la recepcionista quien era nada mas ni nada menos que Maron quien era una espía para obtener las Semillas del Ermitaño durante el ataque al templo sagrado sabiendo que Krilin se enamorara de ella.

-Hola Zedhin, Vangy, Violy y Abuela.-contesto la peliazul con los sobrenombres que les puso cuando se convirtió en la recepcionista de la oficina de Zedd.

-Hmph, odio que me digas abuela Maron, como si tuviera 60 años para ti .-Contesto la doctora con un tono molesto, mientras que Zedhan y Violet se aguantaban las ganas de reír hasta desmayarse.

-Hola Maron, ha pasado tiempo desde aquel día en el que saliste con el calvito de Krilin, ¿eh?.- Zedhan contesto después de reponerse de no reírse burlándose después de que descubriera que Maron salio con Krilin.

-**¡ZEDHAN, TARADO PRETENCIOSO!**.- Respondió Violet con un tono enfadado al oír las palabras de Zedhan después de aquella embarazosa misión que tubo que hacer para obtener las Semillas del Ermitaño.

-**¡QUE DIJE ESTA VEZ!**.- Grito Zedhan.

-Lo que dijiste es una ofensa para nosotras dos,¿Cres que un pobre diablo como el pueda tener una novia?, Ni con las esferas del dragón se conseguiría la novia perfecta.-Le comento Violet a Zedhan que se retractara de lo que dijo.

-¿Oh?, se refieren al dulce Krilin-cito, que me llevo con ese dulce gatito a la torre y tomara esas semillas raras que pidió Zeddy.- Respondio Maron de manera que obviamente no tenia ni idea de que estaban hablando ellos.

-Se nota que no hay espacio disponible en tu cabeza aun por lo visto.- Comento Vanguard mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Desde esta fecha sigue siendo un misterio para la ciencia moderna que tendrá en su cabeza, Si una ardilla o un microbio.- Comento Zedhan con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡AH!, que tonta fui.- Contesto la peliazul en ese momento sorprendida.

_-"¿EN SERIO, YA TE DISTE CUENTA DESPUES DE TANTO?".- _Los cuatro pensaron en la misma oración con aquel comentario que dijo.

-Olvide que pueden pasar, Zeddy los esta esperando con una nueva misión para ustedes.-Respondio para abrir la puerta de la oficina de Zedd.

-Gracias Maron, Nos vemos después.-Respondio Vanguard seguido de los demás.

Una vez que los cuatro entraron la puerta se cerro inmediatamente y ya que las perillas tenían la forma del logotipo de las Industrias G.A.T.E.

* * *

Las industrias G.A.T.E., Un grupo de personas con un obscuro pasado que ni Goku y los demás tienen idea de quienes son, Pero un Halo de misterio no solo envuelve a los ejecutivos que acaban de entrar a aquella oficina, Sino el mayor misterio es el Presiente de Industrias G.A.T.E. : Zedd Morbious, ¿Sera que es _**EL**_ quien tendría aterrado a Kamisama desde hace 17 años y cual es el objetivo de el **Proyecto Nightmare**?.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** **que les pareció la historia como pueden ver soy fanático de Gears of War y de Resident Evil tome algunas ideas mientras veía la primera película de resident evil (por eso el intro) y Azura es donde se lleva a cabo el desenlace de GoW 3 (todas las dudas las pueden comentar pero eviten malos comentario o denme ideas y se las tomare en cuenta), bueno el capitulo 2 sera lo que todos están esperando la pelea de los androides y Los Guerrreros Z (y obvio la inesperada aparición de las industras G.A.T.E.) **


End file.
